


Hero

by wintersunofdoom



Series: If You Want [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier realizes that last night was, in fact, not a dream. Things start to heat up between him and the witcher.And then Jaskier does something amazing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: If You Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Hero

Jaskier woke up with a throbbing pain in his right temple. He cursed himself as he got out of bed and stomped to the bathroom.  
Washing his face, he recalled the details of the dream he had last night. It was about Geralt. And it was really nice. And it felt quite real.  
There was a weird feeling in his stomach, a stab of disappointment. He usually felt it after he woke up from a dream that was too good to be true.

Walking back into the bedroom, Jaskier noticed something lying on the floor beside the bed. He went to pick it up. It was Geralt's coat.

Jaskier froze, blinking in realisation.

 _Oh_.

Last night was real. He started to remember in great detail their talk by the river. Geralt's laugh. The walk back to the inn. Geralt's eyes. His words, oh god. Geralt picking him up and carrying him to his bed. Telling him that he wanted to do things to him, but he obviously couldn't, because Jaskier was shitfaced.

Jaskier laughed to himself. _Such a romantic_. This was all so confusing to him, he hardly could believe it really happened.  
Oh, they definitely needed to talk. He started to pack up his things in excitement, anticipating the moment he'll face the witcher.

It was already noon, so Geralt was probably outside, he thought to himself, preparing Roach for the road. He walked out of the inn, his bag dropped over his shoulder, witnessing exactly what he was expecting. Geralt was standing in front of the stables with Roach, looking handsome and gloomy as ever, dressed all in black.

Jaskier drank in the sight of him, feeling his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Approaching them, Jaskier noticed that Geralt wasn't so gloomy as he looked from afar. In fact, he seemed to be in a rather good mood today. He was scratching Roach behind the ear, feeding her an apple. He was also humming something to himself. Jaskier couldn't suppress the huge smile that creeped to his face. This was all too adorable, seeing Geralt like this.

Geralt abruptly stopped humming as he noticed Jaskier coming close. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" he teased him.

"Hardly. My head's killing me" Jaskier winced, the pain in his temple reminding him of itself with a sharp stab.

"Then maybe next time you'll think twice before you drink like a troubled teenager" Geralt remarked in his usual tone.

Jaskier snickered. "Maybe I will," he paused. "But it won't be because of the headache, that's for sure".

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and continued to load their stuff on Roach. Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest and shifted the weight of his body on one leg.

"You seemed to be in a good mood earlier." he remarked with a smile.

"I'm okay." Geratl answered, not amused.

"So what were you humming there?"

Geralt glanced at him for a second before resuming what he was doing. "I wasn't". Jaskier started following him around. "Yes, you were!". Geralt rolled his eyes.

He wasn't going to let this go.

"Nothing in particular" he finally answered.

Jaskier stopped in front of him, blocking his way. "Really?" he smiled up at his friend. "It sounded actually pretty familiar to me. So, what was it? Tell me!"

Geralt gently pushed him aside, huffing. "Oh, you are such a _child_ sometimes".

"Am I? You're the one singing my songs to your horse and too afraid to even admit it". Jaskier paused. "By the way, it was very adorable".

Geralt's brows furrowed. "I wasn't singing to Roach!" he protested, failing to hide the hint of embarrassment in his voice. "And don't call me that" he said, trying to suppress a smile.

Roach snored lightly. "See?" Jaskier asked, placing a hand gently on her nose and nuzzling the side of her face with his. He looked back at Geralt, who was smiling now. "Even she admits that she likes my songs".

Geralt looked to the side, pressing his lips, looking very amused. "Okay, fine".

"Say it!" Jaskier exclaimed. "Say it, say it, say it".

"You're pushing it". Geralt growled, but there was no anger in his voice.

"Ugh, helpless" Jaskier cried, raising his hands up in a dramatic way. He dropped them back down to the sides of his body. "Fine, I guess I can live with that. Oh, and by the way," He stepped closer to look Geralt, who was standing on the other side of Roach, right in the eyes.  
"You can disagree all you want, but you _are_ adorable".

Geralt looked up to meet his eyes, piercing him with his stare. "I can kill you with just one hand" he growled.

Jaskier let out a loud laugh. "No no, _darling_! That doesn't work on me. Save it for the others". Geralt was still piercing him with his gaze, but now there was a small smile on his face.  
Jaskier tilted his head to the side a bit, studying his face. "And one more thing," he added, "When you get angry at me, it just makes you look more attractive in my eyes". Jaskier smiled brightly and blinked at him.

Geralt tilted his head down, laughing. A rare and beautiful sight, Jaskier thought. When Geralt looked up at him again, he wore a serious expression. "Jaskier," he spoke calmly. Jaskier felt a shiver down his spine at the sound of his name in the wicther's voice. "As much as I really do _enjoy_ this, I think we need to talk first".

"Um, sure. Sorry. Now?"

"What are you apologizing about?" Geralt asked with a small smile and the bard's heart skipped a beat. Jaskier thought that he could get used to seeing the witcher smiling that often. "And unfortunately," he sighed, "We can't do it now. There's something urgent we need to handle first".

"What are you talking about?" Jaskier asked curiously, trying to stop his voice from shaking. Damn the witcher for making him lose control over himself like that.

"A job" Geralt continued, adjusting his armor. "A monster, unknown kind, kidnapped a child, dragged him into the woods".

"Oh, Gods. That's terrible".

"Sure" Geralt replied, probably distracted by his thoughts. "Let's go?" He mounted Roach and looked down at the bard.

Jaskier raised his brows in excitement. "Really? You're not going to tell me to stay here and wait for you? You want me to come with you?"

"I'm not gonna ask you twice" Geralt growled, impatiently. "Get up, I want to finish this before sundown". Jaskier wanted to say something about Geralt letting him ride Roach, but decided not to push his luck.  
He mounted Roach and settled himself behind Geralt. Geralt glanced at him from behind his shoulder. "Hold tight".

Jaskier slipped his hand around Geralt's waist, holding him tight, smiling to himself. "Please be careful" he asked the witcher, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. But Geralt already made Roach take off at full speed.

They rode through the green hills and into the woods. Jaskier laid his head down against Geralt's back, closing his eyes. The wind blew Geralt's hair back and it tickled Jaskier's face. Geralt's scent was mesmerising him. He wanted to hold him like this forever. Jaskier slowly moved his head and buried his face in Geralt's hair.

"Stop sniffing my hair" Geralt uttered, startling the bard out of his daydreaming. "It tickles".  
"Sorry" Jaskier laughed awkwardly and tightened his grip on Geralt's waist. It's a shame he couldn't witness Geralt smiling to himself at that moment.

__________________________________________________________________________

They heard a cry for help from somewhere nearby.

Geralt stopped Roach in her tracks so quick and sharp, that Jaskier almost fell over. Geralt was fast like lightning- it was a matter of a second when he dismounted, pulled out his sword from its sheath and ran in the direction of the scream.

Jaskier tried to follow him, quickly as he managed. By the time he caught up with the witcher, he was already clashing his sword with some huge, terrifying looking creature. It was all black, six feet tall, with four legs and two blades instead of arms. It's back was also covered with huge blades. It had a long and sharp tongue, which it also used for attacking the witcher. It let out a horrible scream that shook the ground and tried to stab Geralt with its arms.  
Geralt managed to climb on top of its back, but it almost threw him off. Gripping one of the blades tightly and groaning in pain, Geralt met Jaskier’s stare.

"The boy!" He screamed at him. "Take him away!". Jaskier turned his head to the side and noticed a small boy, pressing his back against a trunk of a tree, shivering. Jaskier ran towards him, gripping the child's shoulders lightly. "It's okay, let's go, c'mon". He extended his hand  
and the child took it without hesitation. Jaskier was just about to drag him away when he turned to look at Geralt, seeing that he was still hanging from the monster's back. His palm was soaked in blood and he was swinging his sword, unsuccessfully stabbing at the beast.

"Geralt!" Jaskier screamed in terror.

"Get the child out of here!" He growled at him.

Jaskier remained frozen in his place, holding the child's hand, who was watching the fight with wide eyes.

"GO!" Geralt roared at him, swinging his sword. The beast jerked down sharply, knocking Geralt on the ground. Geralt landed on his back, hitting his head hard. His sword landed with a "clank" on the ground, a few feet away from him.

In the next few minutes, Jaskier wasn't even thinking. He acted on autopilot. He quickly crouched down in front of the child, turning him to face him. He gestured to him in the direction of a bush near them. "Go, hide. Stay there until it's over" he paused. "And cover your eyes. I will come to get you. Promise". The child obeyed silently and ran into the bushes.

Jaskier leaped towards the witcher's sword lying on the ground. He barely managed to pick it up, when he saw the beast quickly approaching Geralt, who was still lying on the ground.

Geralt opened his eyes, witnessing the monster above him swinging one of its arms high and letting out an ear piercing scream, again. Geralt tried to jump back on his feet, but a sharp pain in his ribs made him groan and squeeze his eyes shut. He tried to crawl away backwards, feeling that this was it. He froze when he heard the sound of sword slashing through flesh and the beast howling in agony.

He opened his eyes.

Suddenly, Jaskier was there, standing between him and the beast, holding Geralt's sword with both arms and great effort, against his chest. The blade went right through the beast's right eye. Jaskier pulled the sword out, almost falling backwards. The beast howled again, swinging and fell heavily on the ground, on its side.

It was dead.

Jaskier was crouching, breathing heavily, eyes wild. Geralt's sword, soaked in blood, dropped from his hands onto the ground. He stood up straight, running a hand over his face, still panting.

He turned around to face Geralt, who was still lying on the ground, watching him in shock. He got startled for a moment from the look of Gerald's black eyes. _Right_. _Witcher mode_.

"Geralt??" He breathed out, kneeling down beside him and gently grabbing his shoulder. "Are you okay??"

Geralt was panting, staring at him in silence, black eyes wide. Then he suddenly smiled.

"GERALT!" Jaskier cried, almost hysterical. "Answer me, are you hurt?!" tears ran down freely on the bard's cheeks.  
Geralt leaned up on his elbow. "I'm okay," he groaned.

"Dear Gods, we need to get you to a mage, you might've broken a r-humhpp" Jaskeir was cut off in the middle of his sentence with the witcher grabbing him by the hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jaskier was taken by surprise, he froze in his place, eyes still open. Geralt kissed him deeply with his eyes closed, running a tongue over his lips once. Just as Jaskier leaned into the kiss, Geralt pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"You saved my life" he murmured, low and sweet.

Jaskier was still staring at him, wide eyed and mouth open in shock. Geralt laughed at the look on his face, only to wince in pain a second later.

"Don't do that" Jaskier whispered, brushing Geralt's hair out of his face. "Oh my Gods, I'm so glad you're okay” He was practically sobbing right now. “We need to take you back to the town". Geralt smirked at him. Jaskier noticed that he didn't look so intimidating now, with the dilated pupils. It still looked a bit scary.

As if reading his mind, Geralt said "Yeah, I know. Don't be scared".

Geralt leaned forward, their faces inches apart, eyelids fluttering "Kiss me again".

Jaskier felt bewildered because of all that happened in the last few minutes. Geralt was injured. He, Jaskier, has killed a monster with Geralt’s sword. And Geralt has just kissed him. _Oh my Gods_. He kissed _Geralt_. With all of that running inside of his brain at a speed of thousand miles per hour, Jaskier grabbed Geralt's face and pulled him into a violent kiss, their teeth clashing. Geralt smiled against his lips, placing one arm on the bard's neck. Jaskier flattened both palms on Geralt's cheeks, pulling him deeper into the kiss, tasting his tongue.

They pulled away, lips red and swollen, both breathing heavily. Jaskier noticed he was basically stradling the witcher lying on the ground. Geralt reached out to the bard's cheek and wiped away a single tear.

"That was incredible." he whispered. Jaskier nodded in silence.

"I mean what you did with the beast".

"Oh".

"And the kiss too, obviously". Jaskier punched him lightly on the shoulder and Geralt laughed loudly. Jaskier felt his heart stirring in his chest.

Geralt stared at him with a wide smile. "You _saved_ my life" he repeated. "Didn't know you had it in you. My hero".

"Now you're just trying to tease me".

"Maybe. But you did. Guess I'll have to find a way to repay you". Geralt raised an eyebrow.

Jaskier wasn't sure if there were butterflies in his stomach or was it just a panic attack. He sighed.

"If I weren't covered in blood and the smell of death, I might've been passed out on the floor now with all this going on. I mean, us. Actually, I think I am going to pass out. But not, like, in a good way".

Jaskier was still shivering. Geralt rubbed his arm, in an attempt of comfort. "Calm down" he said quietly. "It's over. You saved me. Let's get up".

Jaskier helped Geralt up on his feet. Geralt dropped an arm across the bard's shoulders, leaning on him heavily. "The boy is hiding in the bushes" Jaskier grunted under Geralt's weight. "We need to get him back to his family".

He glanced at Geralt, who grimaced in pain. "And you to a healer".

Geralt surprised him with a kiss to his temple. "Then let's do it." he murmured. " _My hero_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your amazing support! I promise that the next chapter will be focused more on the relationship between the two nerds. Also, more details about the beast they were fighting and the reason it kidnaps children.


End file.
